


The rock star, the manager, and the Lord.

by Freddia



Category: Elton John (Musician), Music RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, The Crown (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Elton John is invited to a private concert for the royal family.
Relationships: Elton John & John Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The rock star, the manager, and the Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Rocketman (many times) and I saw The Crown (Soo good), and this hybrid came out.
> 
> Remember english is not my native tongue, so be nice :)

They were all lined up, side by side. It seemed ridiculous and fascinating at the same time.

He never imagined that he would meet royalty in such a direct way. His grandmother would be proud.

"You smell so good" he said in a whisper.

Elton just looked at him and smiled, if Bernie and the band weren't there, he would screw him against that elegant marble table that was against the wall. 

The huge doors opened, and the entire royal family entered the room with an air of informality.

One by one were presented before the queen, the king consort, the queen mother, the princess and her husband.

He was exchanging a few words with the princess, when he could hear Elton laugh, but it wasn't just any laugh, it was that noise he made when he was embarrassed, shy, receiving compliments that he didn't think he deserved.

“I’m sure it’s your skin” 

“Oh, I don’t know, My Lord” Elton responded.

“Please, call me Antony”

John Reid observed the situation, Elton was so flushed that his skin looked like the red carpet they were standing on.

"And ... you are?" he asked.

Lord Antony Snowdon was taller than him, elegant, sophisticated, of great presence. Dark hair and blue eyes. His skin was tanned and his white teeth stood out even more in a seductive smile.

"I'm John Reid, My Lord" he said, shaking his hand "Elton's manager"

And his boyfriend, you big fat son of a bitch. 

_

He was sitting next to Bernie during the private concert that Elton and the band were giving for the royal family. Some close friends of the family had joined them, and he was sure that the servants spied from time to time.

Elton was an indisputable success.

His attention, however, was focused on Lord Snowdon, who didn’t take his eyes off of Elton; it was a lascivious gaze, full of desire. 

He wanted to get Elton out of there immediately, but that wouldn’t be possible, because after the small private concert, everyone were invited to a dinner full of fancy snacks and expensive wine.

"Delicious, isn't it?" said an elegant voice beside him.

John noticed his presence, but the Lord's eyes were fixed on Elton, who was talking with Princess Margaret and the Queen herself.

"It is from our harvest" he added.

John smiled, but something told him that the Lord was not referring to the wine when he had modulated the word "Delicious".

“It's very delicious indeed, My Lord" he replied, politely.

"Can we have a word in private, Mister Reid?"

"Of course, My Lord"

The two men walked away from the room filled with laughter and conversations, and entered a small office.

"I assume I can trust your discretion, Mr. Reid" the man began.

"Discretion?"

"I’m going to ask you for something personal and private, and I trust that you will make it possible by being absolutely discreet"

"I’m intrigued, My Lord"

"It's about ... Elton"

John took a deep breath and put on his best poker face, thanking himself for putting the glass of wine on the desk, because he was sure he would have popped the glass in his hand.

"I would like to have a private meeting with Elton" he said.

"Elton is a very busy man, My Lord" he replied, as polite as possible.

"I’m sure he is, so I’m asking this to you, you’re his manager, and will surely be able to accommodate his schedule”

"It will be a challenge"

The Lord moved gracefully around the office and sat at his desk. He opened one of the drawers and took out a checkbook.

"I'm sure this will be enough" he said.

John Reid grabbed the check, and was shocked by the number. He still did not fully understand what the Lord intended.

"Fifteen thousand pounds, My Lord?"

"I'm sure Elton John will be used to being courted, to luxury, to being treated like the star he is" he said.

"What exactly do you want?" he asked, almost neglecting his good manners.

"I want you to arrange a private meeting between Elton and me" he explained "With that money I want you to book the best room in the best hotel, I want have a piano there, surely he will like to play some songs"

John almost crumpled the check in his hand and yelled at him that Elton was not a high-society prostitute. But he held back and let him go on.

"I want his favorite dish" he continued "I want the whole room to have the flowers that he likes the most, and maybe ... some jewel to give him, you will know his tastes"

Of course he knew, he knew all of his tastes.

"I will wait for your call, Mr. Reid" he said, approaching a little threatening "I trust it will be soon"

Lord Snowdon left the office, leaving John speechless, and his heart beating with rage.  
_

Elton was silent the entire trip back, looking tired and a little drunk, and that gave him a little time to think about his options.

... There were no options.

He hugged him, resting his head on one of his shoulders. He looked like a child after playing all day. The room they both shared in the mansion gave him tranquility, having Elton in his arms was exciting and relaxing.

"Take a shower with me" Elton said.

“In a minute” John replayed “There’s something I need to tell you”

"What happened?" he asked, a little concerned.

They both sat at the foot of the bed, John took a deep breath and pulled the check out of his jacket.

"Lord Snowdon gave me this" John started.

"What?, I'm not going to charge the royal family for a show ... and between us, love, it's like a tip"

"It’s not for the show"

“So?”

"With this money I have to arrange an intimate meeting between you and him"

Elton just stared at him, surprised and confused.

"He wants to see you in a hotel room, with your favorite dish, your favorite flowers, and some jewel as a gift"

"What the hell, John?!" he almost screamed "I'm not a high society prostitute"

"That's exactly what I thought too, but he gave me his phone number and he wants me to call him as soon as possible to confirm the date"

"Well ... call him and tell him to fuck off!"

“We can’t baby… we just can’t”

"What do you mean? He can't force me!"

"Exactly! He just wants a date"

"Oh, come on John" he said, angry "He obviously wants to have sex"

"Well ... maybe, but it's like you say ... he can't force you, it would be a scandal"

"What do you suggest?"

"Just do it"

“But John…”

"It's just a dinner, nothing sexual need to happen between you and him"

"Fuck ..." sigh, tired "Son of a bitch ... poor Margaret, she’s lovely"

"The show was amazing, tho ... you are amazing"

"Can we have that shower now?"

John smiled and kissed him… bloody hell, he was crazy for him.  
_

During the following days there was tension, they even fought on more than one occasion.

He tried to make Elton understand that they were in no position to refuse a royal request, but he could set his own limits.

John didn’t want any scandal for Elton. Lord Snowdon could pick up the phone and cancel the radio or television for them overnight.

“How old is he anyway?” Elton asked.

“Early forties, I guess”

“I’m twenty-six, fucking pervert!”

“You look beautiful”

Elton was wearing a black suit, it was formal and elegant, but he also had his touch, because his shirt collar was full of shiny stones and the tie too.

"Thank you" replied "I can't wait to see your gift"

"It is not my gift"

"Oh yes it is… but the queen paid for it"

John kissed him hard, he wasn't sure to let him go. Just thinking that he would have to spend the night knowing that Elton was alone with Lord Snowdon, made his blood boil.

"Shit, John ..." Elton said, almost breathless "Maybe I could be there a little late"

"You can't… but, I will be here when you come back”

"I will try to make it as soon as possible"

"Yes, please"

Elton put on gold-framed glasses to finish giving him a sophisticated, elegant and unique look. 

He could perfectly understand the Lord's interest in Elton.

One last kiss before leaving for his date, and John began the longest night of his life.  
_

John didn’t eat dinner, he wasn’t hungry. His stomach was closed and he was constantly nauseous.

His chest was tight, he was sweating even though it wasn't hot, and his mouth was still dry. It didn't matter how many whiskey he had, his mouth was always dry.

"Here we go again ..." he said.

The piano started playing, and he refilled his glass.

"Where are they ..."

Shit ... he was a little dizzy.

John opened one of the drawers and pulled out a marijuana cigarette. He didn't smoke much, but at that time he needed it more than ever.

He was going crazy.

"Take to the pilot ... yeah, to the chambers" sang alone "Yeah, baby, that's me ... such an awesome first shag"

He lit the cigarette and took a deep breath. He noticed that his eyes filled with tears, but it wasn't because of the intense smell… it was pain.

"Fuck ... FUCK!" screamed.

He had never felt that pain in his life.

He was desperate.

He enter the bathroom and wash his face and neck with cold water, trying to calm down a little that feeling of dizziness that would not leave him.

He looked at himself in the mirror ... he looked like a mess.

Elton's robe was hanging on the door, he reached out and buried his nose in the fabric trying to find some of his scent.

Would the Lord be smelling him?, touching him?, kissing him?

“No… no, no no!”

John left the bathroom and walked the huge room to the record and put his song back on… the Lord didn't have a song, and never would.

They were happy, they loved each other, they had created a record company together, they dominated the music world, sex was great ... everything was fine, Elton didn't need to have sex with a man twenty years older, married ... married to the damn princess.

“God!!, I love his voice!”

He dropped onto the bed, had finished his cigarette, and the whiskey bottle was empty.

A distracted hand slid down to his crotch. Elton made him hard just with his voice.

He masturbated listening to his song, listening to that impeccable piano, listening to his moans on that first night that they had been together, virgin, inexperienced, scared ... only his, absolutely delivered to him.

"Mine ..." he whisper, relaxed from orgasm.  
_

John woke up suddenly, scared and confused.

He looked at the clock ... 4:21 in the morning.

Elton had left at 8:00 the night before, and promised to end the matter as soon as possible to return home with him.

All over again: Dry mouth, stomach pain, chest lump, headache.

He was going to throw up.

He ran to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet, but it was just nauseous, he didn't even have something in his stomach that wanted to go out.

His heart was beating fast, he was nervous, as if somewhere someone was deciding the cruellest way to execute it.

He took off his pajamas and went into the shower, maybe the hot water could calm him down.

"Where are you ...?" he murmurs under the water.

He didn't know how long he'd been under the shower, but he guessed it had been long enough, because his fingertips were wrinkled.

He felt a little better; more relaxed, so he put on some perfume, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He decided to leave his pijama on the floor and put on the robe that Elton had left.

He went out into the room: cold, messy, and empty.

He sat up in bed, took a deep breath and looked at the phone, maybe he should call to the hotel.

It was at that moment that he heard the door open behind him. He looked at the clock: 4:47 in the morning.

"Hi, love" Elton greeted with a smile.

John noted that he was carrying his coat and tie in hand, tossing it on one of the armchairs before approaching him.

All the sensations of pain and anguish he had experienced disappeared the instant he saw him in front of him.

Elton kissed him quickly, and then walked away.

"Come here, give me a kiss" John said.

He wanted more.

“In a minute”

“Give me a kiss, Elton!”

"In a minute, love" replied, smiling "I'm going to the bathroom"

He felt his hands tremble.

How dare he to look so radiant, so happy, so smiling… so beautiful?

He had had the worst night of his life.

Elton emerged from the bathroom, and he exploded.

"Did you fuck him?" John asked.

Elton's smile disappeared from his face, but that didn't stop him.

"Tell me!" demanded.

“What is wrong with you?”

“You tell me, it’s almost five in the fucking morning”

“I just ... lost track of time."

"Oh yeah? ... I wonder doing what"

"John, stop!" yelled "I didn't fuck him!"

"So I assume he's just too talkative"

"Well, yes ... he is"

"Don't fuck with me!" he shout, he was shaking "You told me that you were going to finish the matter quickly so you could return with me"

“John… I’m sorry… I just…”

“I was here, waiting for you, having the worst night of my life…”

"This was your idea" Elton said "I didn't want to have a date with him, you forced me"

"He is the brother-in-law of the damn queen!" he screamed again.

"So what?"

"So what? ... they have the fucking power, he can pick up the phone and close Wembley stadium for you, he can cancel you ..."

"You're overreacting"

"NO!, I'm not ... we live in a monarchy, and we obey"

"I’m not a slave"

“But they are your fans, you just don't refuse one of their requests ... we can have them on our side"

"Was that tonight for you?" Elton asked "Part of the business"

"Fucking him was not part of the business"

“I already told you I didn’t”

“I don’t believe you!”

“I’m really tired…”

"... I'm sure you are" he interrupted.

"I'm really tired ..." Elton continued "I'm not going to have this conversation right now, and you're acting like an idiot"

"Of course I'm an idiot, of course. I stayed up all night waiting for you”

Elton didn’t answer him; he simply decided to leave the room to go to sleep somewhere else.

"The gift was beautiful. Thank you” he said, before closing the door.

John tried to hold back the tears and calm the trembling in his hands. He was not going to be able to sleep, or eat, or anything. 

He walked to the closet and chose a nice outfit. He was going to start very early that day.  
_

Alone in his office after lunch, John thought that maybe, maybe, he had exaggerated a little bit.

"Mister Reid?" called his young secretary.

"Yes?"

"These just came for you"

"Thank you, Logan"

The young man left a small box and several letters on top of his desk.

"Are you alright, Mr. Reid?" asked.

“Long night, that’s all”

“Long night in a good way, or a bad way?”

John stopped writing and looked at him. The young man didn’t seem embarrassed by the question he had just asked to his boss.

Logan was always playing with fire, and he already felt like he could get burned. They flirted shamelessly, it was true, and the boy didn’t know Elton was his boyfriend. 

He was attracted to the young man, he was beautiful and ambitious, but he couldn't, Elton always got in the way of his thoughts.

"In a very bad way" replayed.

"Oh ... that's bad" said, getting closer "There’s anything I can do for you, Mr. Reid?"

Bloody hell ... the way he always said "Mister Reid" turned him on in a way he couldn't control.

He would like to say that he could get down on his knees and give him a blowjob until he forget everything that had happened during the night. But there was something preventing him.

Someone. 

“Thank you, Logan”

“Are you sure?... anything”

They were so close, that the image of Elton in his mind began to look farther and farther, until it almost disappeared.

Like a divine signal, his office phone rang, causing them to part.

"John Reid" he replied.

Logan simply left his office, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone again.

“Good afternoon” said the voice on the other side “It’s Andrew Snowdon”

All the symptoms he had felt the night before were returning one by one.

"Yes ... My Lord"

"I was just calling to thank you and congratulate you on the magnificent night you have organized"

He was going to throw up.

"Oh, you're welcome, My Lord"

"The jewel was extraordinary, Elton was surprised"

He had to sit down, he was dizzy.

"That’s… good news"

"It was a wonderful night"

"Oh yeah, why?"

He didn't mean to be reckless and ask that, but it had come from deep inside his body without being able to avoid it.

"Oh well ... I'm not going to give you the details, Mr. Reid"

"I am so sorry, My Lord”

"Believe me I can understand, Mr. Reid ... Elton is ... just exquisite"

"He is ... yeah ... very talented"

He was going to pass out.

“Thank you again, Mister Reid. Impeccable job”

"At your service, sir"

He hung up the phone and took off his tie, he felt like an elephant was hanging him with his trunk.

"Logan!" he called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come in and close the door ... with the key"

The young man did so and stood in place, watching as John approached him.

"Do you want me?" he asked him.

“I’m sorry, sir… you’re my boss, and I’m very…”

“Tell me” demand.

“Yes. A lot”

“Show me”

The kiss was hungry, desperate, and violent. With all that load of desire contained in two beautiful, young bodies ... yet, John couldn't feel a thing.

He was under anesthesia.

The encounter was quick and satisfying, but it had not been enough to forget Lord Snowdon's words, or all the horrible feelings he had experienced the night before.

He was definitely more relaxed, tho.

The package that had arrived for him caught his attention. It was a box of his favorite chocolates along with a note.

“You are the only one” Elton.

He was going crazy.

_

His meeting with Logan had meant nothing, he didn't even remember if the boy had been good or bad doing a blow job, because his head was elsewhere.

Surely an orgasm was better while looking at the face of the person you loved.

When he entered the room, Elton was sitting on the floor tidying up his records.

"Hey" he greet, standing up.

John froze in his place, not knowing exactly what to say or how to act.

"Did you get my chocolates?" he asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

“Great!... are you still angry with me?”

What? Elton thought he was angry?, when he had behaved like an idiot and had had casual sex with his secretary.

John walked to stand in front of him, and communicated the only thing on his mind.

“I’m sorry”

Oh, the way they kissed, no one could ever make him feel what Elton produced when he kissed him.

His tongue was delicate and soft, but firm. He never put it deep inside his mouth, and his lips didn't open too wide. However, before pulled away for air and starting again, he always bit him carefully.

He drove him crazy.

"My God, Elton" moaned.

"Yes ... moan my name"

"Oh Elton" moaned when his neck was bitten.

The bed felt like a cloud, and Elton was an angel between his legs… although he wasn't doing very angelical things.

Elton fell asleep on top of his body, and his head wouldn't stop working.

What was treason? What was betraying someone? Love and betrayal went together?

Elton was not his; Elton was not a thing that belonged to him… so why couldn't he have sex with someone else?

Of course there was love, there was the beloved and the lover, there was fidelity, although he didn’t know if it was a real concept, or a concept created by society ... Christian society.

With each passing minute, he felt less guilty about what had happened with his secretary at the office, and less hurt by the encounter between Elton and the Lord.

Elton woke up like a small kitten on his chest, and John hugged him tight, kissing his head.

"I'm hungry" he said.

While they shared a delicious bath, the maids left dinner inside the room. They ate in bed, barefoot and in their robes; it would be a relaxed night, very different from the night before.

"You have such good taste" Elton said.

John admired the ring he had bought him with the Lord's money. It was a ring in the shape of a piano. A jewel of gold and tiny diamonds that Elton hadn't taken it off since he received it.

"I want to know everything" said.

"John ... why?"

"I'm curious ... I'm not angry, I'm sorry about last night, I just want to know"

"Maybe you would get mad again"

"No ... whatever you tell me, I won't be mad"

"What made you change?

“It’s just… you are not my property, Elton. We choose to be together, but we don't belong to each other”

“I just want to be with you”

"And I want to be with you too, but sometimes the flesh is weak" he explained "If you wanted to have sex with the Lord, you should have done it"

"I didn't want to have sex with him, John ... I didn't have sex with him"

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"Well ... maybe you didn't believe me because it's something you would have done"

John looked at him, and found no words to contradict him.

"Maybe ..."

Elton looked down at his ring, not sure what to think about what John was saying.

“Tell me” John demanded “I want to know”

"Well ... He was already there when I arrived” he started “He was very well dressed, but casual, and he was surprised that I was dressed so elegant. He liked my shirt”

"You looked so beautiful"

"Yes, he said the same thing"

"He has good taste"

“Anyway… we had a glass of wine” he continued “The room was so beautiful and big. It had several pictures and porcelain pieces, so we stopped to look at the decoration and talk about art”

"I knew you would like it" said John. "That room has museum pieces"

“It was very nice… and then they brought us the food, very elegant and pretentious for my taste, I would have preferred a meat sandwich”

"You can't have a meat sandwich next to the Lord, Elton"

“I guess… anyway, he started talking about his job before he married the princess. He was a photographer”

“He was lucky”

“Very, she’s too much for him. The thing is they have a lot of problems”

"He told you about his problems with the princess?"

"Well, he doesn't see her as 'The Princess', she is rather his annoying wife"

"Rude!"

"According to him, she mistreats him, yells at him all the time, and he’s sure that she is unfaithful"

"Shit! ... the press would kill for some of those secrets"

“He also tried to know about me, but I only talked about my work, music and the music business in general. He seemed interested”

"You guys talked a lot"

"We did ... then, after talking a lot about music, he proposed to go to the piano"

"They had to bring the piano from the hall to the room”

“It was a good one… we sat there and I played some pieces”

"Did he sit next to you?"

"Yes, in the same chair"

"That is very close"

“John… why…”

"It’s okay, Elton" he said, getting closer to him "I told you I want to know everything, every detail"

"He asked me to show him some notes" he continued "So I did it"

"Is he good?"

"Not much at first, but he learn fast"

"I'm sure it was an excuse to be able to touch your hand" John observed.

"That's what he did"

"I would be disappointed in him if he hadn't"

John approached him and kissed him, there was something in his story that was turning him on.

They kissed for a while in bed, serene, calm, but John wanted to know more.

"What else did he do?" John asked.

"He looked at me a lot while I was playing the piano, and ... he came closer, almost touching my neck with his nose"

"Was he smelling you?"

"I think so"

John did exactly the same thing Elton was telling him, making him sigh.

"Did he do that too?" he asked him.

"Yes, and I let him do it, it felt good" he admitted.

"He smelled as good as you?"

"Yes ... even better"

"I doubt it" John said, kissing his neck.

"You're distracting me"

"I'm relaxing you ... everything is fine, Elton"

"Fine ..."

"Did he tried to kiss you?" he asked

"I think so, but we were interrupted by the dessert"

"Oh"

"We returned to the table" he continued "I took off my coat and tie, he took off his shoes"

"You liked that volcano of white chocolate?"

"It is my favorite dessert"

“I know… you are my favorite dessert”

John reached into the side of Elton's robe and stroked his thigh.

"What else?" He asked.

"We keep talking ... and he asked me to put on some record"

John squeezed Elton's ass in his hands, eager to keep hearing.

"He said he had something for me. That's when he gave me the little blue velvet box, and when I saw it… I was shocked"

"I knew you would love it"

“He took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger"

"Was he gentle with your hand?"

"Yes"

Elton stroked his cheek, and John kissed the palm of his hand. It was satisfying that the Lord had treated him so delicately.

"What did he do next?" he asked.

"He ask me for a dance"

John looked at him strangely, that wasn’t a move he would have expected, but… nice.

"He wrapped his arm around me, and he stuck me to his body" Elton continued "He took my hand and put it against his chest"

“What kind of song?”

“Slow… sounded like a tango”

"How did it make you feel?"

"At first a little awkward, I had never danced that way with anyone" he confessed. "But then, little by little, it began to feel so good."

"Is he that charming?" asked, genuinely curious.

"He is ..."

"What else did he do to you?"

"I could feel his hand, firm, on my back" he said "His whole body against mine, very warm. His breath on my ear"

John untied the knot in Elton's robe, eager to make him feel his caresses and erase what he was remembering.

"I let myself go" Elton admitted.

"How far?"

“He ... looked at me, so intense" said "I tried, I tried ... but I finally gave in"

"You gave in to what?"

"I let him kiss me" he confessed "And I kissed him too"

John touched Elton's body until he reached his crotch that was starting to get hard.

"Is he good?" asked.

"He knew what he was doing" he said.

"And what exactly was he doing?" he asked, starting to move his hand.

“He…. Ahh” moaned “Kissed me so slow”

“Just the way you like it… at first”

“Just at first ... he pulled me closer to his body, and brought his other hand to the nape of my neck, and there ..."

John rested his lips on his, but he didn't kiss him, he wanted to feel his breathing shake, and he wanted to know more about that night.

"He opened his mouth and put his tongue in, it tasted like wine and chocolate"

"You liked it?"

"I fucking loved it"

"Come on, keep telling me" John demanded, moving his hand even more.

"I ... well, I put my arms around his neck and…"

"You went on, huh?"

“Yes… I’m sorry”

“Oh no, no no, my love. Don’t you dare”

“But…”

John kissed him, hard. He didn't want Elton to feel guilty for what he had done, remorse didn't have to exist.

John intensified the kiss even more, and their robes ended up on the floor.

John climbed over Elton's body, and guided his dick to its entrance.

Little by little they came together again, filling the room with moans. 

Elton's hands squeezing his ass, his legs, and his back. John moving up and down at a perfect and satisfying pace.

Covered in sweat, engulfed in fire, shaken by orgasm.

"Oh my God ..." Elton groaned.

"Shit, that was ..."

"... Amazing"

John looked at him and smiled, loved him so much, and he knew Elton loved him the same way, maybe more.

"I don't care" John said.

"What do you mean, darling?"

"You can fuck with another man if you want, as long as you come back to me"

Elton sat on the bed and looked at him strangely, almost offended.

“I don’t want to fuck with another man”

"You are too spectacular to be mine alone"

"I’m only yours"

"No ... you’re with me, you can choose"

"Why are you saying these things to me?"

"Elton ... I"

He looked him in the eye, but he couldn't tell him, Elton didn’t share the same epiphany that he had had early that day.

"I ... I just love you too much" he said.

“I love you too, John”

John took Elton's hand in his, and kissed the ring he had bought.

"Keep telling me about your night, come on" asked John.

"That was it, John" he said "When my legs hit the bed, that's when I stopped"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he asked me what was going on, and I told him that I actually had a boyfriend"

"Oh God, Elton. Did you tell him about us? ”

"Well no, he thought my boyfriend was Bernie"

“What?”

"He thought that, and I let him believe it. I guess it would be awkward for him to know that he asked my own boyfriend to arrange a romantic date”

“Hell yeah”

"That was it. I thanked him for the night, we said goodbye with a smile… and I left”

"But ... why you came home so late?"

"Actually, I stayed a few hours driving around the city" he said "I even went down to a park and smoked a cigarette on a bench"

"Elton ... why did you do that?, something bad could have happened to you"

"I needed to think, I needed time" explained "I was trying to figure out how I would come home and look at you in the eyes after what had happened with the Lord"

“Oh, Elton”

“ I don't want to be with another man, I don't need it"

"I just want you to be happy"

"I’m happy when I’m with you" he said "And I promise that I will never be with another man other than you"

Elton hugged him, and John was grateful for the gesture. It was a way to hide his face ... because he couldn't promise him the same.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
